The Return of Terra
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Terra is back and Beast Boy can't work without her.
1. Default Chapter

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra is back, and Beast Boy can't work without her.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. :(

The Teen Titans all gaped at the TV that showed a scary movie. Not Raven of course. She just read the same book for the twentieth time. When the movie ended, all the titans were freaked out, and then all of a sudden started to crack up. When their laughter finally ended, they all stared at Raven who was still reading the same book. She took off her hood and asked what they were looking at.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that wasn't scary!" Beast Boy cried.

"I told you a million times, I don't do fear," Raven almost shouted.

"Got it," Beast Boy backed off, scared again.

"That was the scariest thing I have seen in my life," Cyborg said adding to the conversation.

They started to talk about how scared they were for minutes, before a familiar voice interrupted them.

"I thought that was hilarious, not scary," chimed in their long lost friend.

"Terra, when did you get here? This is great!" Beast Boy shouted as he hugged her. Then he backed away blushing.

"Terra, sup?" Cyborg asked, surprised by the unexpected visitor.

"Good to have you back, Terra," Robin said calmly, unlike the others.

"Are you kidding? It is great to have you back," Starfire shouted as she squeezed the guts out of her.

"It's great to be back. And look, I've been practicing," She started moving large boulders around the tower. The titans, except for Raven, were impressed. She just floated out of the room. After Terra had sucked the attention out of the room, she asked if she could accept their previous offer. The titans said yes and gave her a little circle of technology that told them when evil was afoot. Right after she took it in her hand, it started to beep. Then, the ones that the original titans had started to ring as well.

All the new titans ran to the room where they got all the information and the computer said that Slade was up to his normal tricks. They had to go across town so they decided to fly. Beast Boy turned in to a bird and lifted Cyborg into the air. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew to BB and Cyborg. Raven just levitated. Terra just stood at the window and waited.

"Are you coming, Terra?" Robin asked.

Terra stole a rock from the ground, hopped on it, and joined the others. She was grinning from ear to ear. After they others left, Raven stayed behind to talk to Robin.

"Are you sure that she isn't dangerous?" Raven asked.

"No, but she has learned a lot."

"Just some tricks. That isn't enough."

"It is for now. Let's go." They left to reunite with the others and go stop Slade.

BB had a little trouble focusing on his flight. He was distracted by something. Or, someone. He was staring at Terra, and as a result, crashed into a building with a loud thud. He dropped Cyborg by accident and had to fly dangerously close to the ground to catch him.

When they got to the scene of the crime, there was no Slade. Terra was the newest titan so she didn't know the rules to follow. She flew off in the direction of crashed cars, alone. All the old titans knew it was dangerous and went after her. When they came to the end of the trail, they had to face robots that Slade has sent as a diversion.

Robin, the first to react, ran to the nearest robot and kicked off his head. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and stepped on three at once. Cyborg pointed his blaster at one of them and fired. The robot exploded. He aimed his arm at some more, and they ran for their robotic lives. Raven chanted a spell and a car rose and crashed on to two of them. Starfire threw green deadly circles at four of them, and they went straight down. Terra took a huge rock and crashed it on one of them. She did that several times.

After, the titans managed to defend themselves against the robots. Relieved, they realized that the diversion worked. Their beeper told them that Slade had escaped and had stolen a disc from a top security building. They would have to retrieve the disc.


	2. Robin's Fight

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra is back and Beast Boy can't work without her.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We find Slade and get that disc back," Robin said as he looked at his beeper.

Just as he was putting it back, it beeped again to tell them where Slade had been. He and the rest of the titans ran to that spot. When they got there, there were only more robots. They couldn't let Slade leave with the disc again. Robin and Cyborg ran off to find Slade while Raven, Star, BB, and Terra fought the robots.

Robin and Cyborg didn't know where to look, so they split up. Slade hadn't gone far and they didn't have to look very long. Robin went west, while Cyborg looked east. Robin found him fairly quickly, partly because Slade had waited for him. He immediately beeped the others.

"Where is the disc, Slade?" Robin asked forcefully, ready to fight.

"What disc?"

"The disc you stole."

"I have stolen many. Which one are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the last one, the one with the codes all the prisons, including the ones that your team is held in."

"No, Robin. You fell for it, again. I didn't steal a disc. And those robots were just a diversion. The first ones were weak. But the second ones are indestructible. Your teammates are being destroyed right now. All four of them."

"Five, with Terra," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Who said that Terra was on your side?"

Robin was angry at himself for not realizing sooner and to make up for his stupidity, he attacked Slade. He went to kick him, but Slade blocked him. He threw his little bombs at Slade, but missed. He took out his stick, and tried to hit him, and was blocked again. Slade punched Robin once and pinned him to the ground. He thought that he had won, but what he didn't know was that not all the titans were fighting the robots.

"Put him down," Cyborg burst in with his blaster pointed at Slade.

He fired with great accuracy, but Slade was too fast for it. He hit some surrounding pipes that exploded with a crash and spewed out water. He fired again, and again, but missed. He kept firing until he finally hit Slade. When Cyborg walked over to Slade, he wanted to stop him, forever. He went to step on him, but Slade grabbed his foot and twisted. Cyborg toppled onto Slade and couldn't get back up. Slade pushed him off and knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Raven, BB, Star, and Terra were crushing the robots. Raven barely even needed her force field because she was so powerful compared to the weak robots. She blasted away at the robots while mumbling her chants. She took out twenty of them without a fight. She surprised the robots by throwing cars and buses at them and also shooting blasts out of her hands.

BB changed into an assortment of animals, birds, dinosaurs, and even rodents. He charged into them as a T-rex and trampled ten. He flew into them as a bird and crushed a few. The Teen Titans had similar battle plans and both changed their attacks even when they were winning.

Star was furious that they had to fight the robots instead of Slade and took out her rage on them. She shot starbolts out of her hands and blasted her way through the enemies. She was strongest when she shot out of her eyes. She destroyed almost forty robots in a matter of minutes. They toppled to the ground right away, some without heads. Terra was throwing rocks at them, but not as enthusiastically as she could.

When all the robots where unmercifully destroyed, the titans were ready to go to Robin's side in battle. But when they went to leave, something smashed into BB and Star. They were knocked to the ground and knocked unconscious. Raven, who had been flying and was a little ahead, turned around only to find Terra with another rock raised in a threatening way. Raven blocked herself from the flying boulder with her force field and then threw herself at Terra to stop her.


	3. Terra's Fight

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra is back and Beast boy can't work without her.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

"Slade, why are you doing this?" Robin asked getting off the floor.

"Why do you think Robin? I know you are smart enough to figure it out. Come on, Robin. Think."

"I don't know what goes on in a criminal's mind."

"Do you think it could possibly be because you always destroy my plans? Always beat my best fighters. Pick one. They both work. You are always in my way and I want you out. I always liked a little healthy competition. But now it has gone too far."

"You won't get away with this."

"Is that what you came here for? Is that all you wanted to say? Or do?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for? Hit me."

"Believe me, I will."

"Will you? Then why aren't you?" Slade said as he ran away, waiting for Robin to follow.

Robin followed with fists raised. He chased after Slade, running around the old abandoned factory. He ran until Slade stopped and Robin saw the piece of metal in his hands. He threw it at Robin and it hit him in the face. Robin fell straight to the floor and the noise echoed through the factory.

"Terra, why are you doing this?" Raven asked from her hiding spot behind a car.

"I told you already because I work for Slade now. If he tells to do something then I will do it. And don't think that you are going to stop me. I have made up my mind, and I am capable of defeating the Teen Titans." Terra replied.

She threw the rock she was holding at Raven. It crashed into the car which in turn hit Raven. Raven slid down the street and hit a few more cars.

"Why are you doing this to us? Why are you doing this to Beast Boy?" Raven asked getting off the street.

"Because I was told to," Terra picked up another rock and threw it at Raven.

This time Raven blocked it and was really angry. Her eyes turned black and a truck parked behind Terra came to life. It flew into the air and headed toward Terra. Terra turned around in time to see it run over her. Terra was trapped under the truck with no means off escape.

"Traitor. I always knew you were," Raven said as she walked away.

"Oh then why didn't you do anything about it?" Terra asked when she was done directing a rock out of the ground and into the truck.

The truck went flying, freeing its captive, Terra. She retaliated by lifting a section of the street that Raven was on, raising it high in the air, and tipping it over. When Raven fell off, Terra guided it to land on her. Raven used her powers to suspend it in air, their powers met and the rock burst into a hundred pieces. The explosion was right over Raven and she was hurt badly.

"Because it would have hurt Beast Boy, but I guess you had that covered." Raven whispered on the ground.

"I did what I had to. Beast Boy let his feelings get in the way. As a result, he got in my way."

Terra took a sharp rock from the ground and raised it over Raven. Raven was too weak to defend herself. Just as Terra was going to let go and let the rock drop on Raven, a green light crashed into it and it exploded.

Terra whirled around in her spot and was surprised to see Starfire with green eyes and green hands.

"We give you food, friends, a home, and fight along side you and this how you repay us? I think not," Starfire said and shot green lasers out of her eyes. Terra flew backward and landed on the sidewalk.

"We took you in, made you a titan, made you one of our own, and what do you do for us? You turn against us and attack us. Why? I ask you, why?" She fired more starbolts and they hit Terra.

"I do not like traitors or people who attack me and my friends. You will not ever be forgiven for this." The ground that Star was standing on started to rumble and shot into the air. Starfire blasted through it and returned to the ground, but she was in the middle of it now. She fired through the bottom of it and flew over to Terra. She raised her hands high over her head and was about to blast Terra directly when Beast Boy told her not to.

"Stop," Beast Boy yelled, "I want to do it."

He turned into an elephant and Star backed off. He raised his foot and smashed hit into Terra. Then he turned into a Wally mammoth and picked her up with his tusks and laid her onto a nearby car. He transformed into T-rex next and rammed into the car several times before he turned back to his normal figure. He was panting from all the work he had done. He was so angry that he hadn't noticed that Terra had been completely still the whole time. For a brief moment, he remembered the good times that they had together and was worried, but then he thought of the all bad things she did and was glad he had done it.

"Well done, Beast Boy. Well done," Star shouted from the background.

"It had to be done," he answered. "It had to be."

Raven walked over to the BB and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this. I truly am."

"I'm just glad that she was stopped and glad that I was the one that did it."

"Come on, Robin needs our help."


	4. Slade's Fight

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra is back and Beast Boy can't work without her. Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

"Titans, go," BB shouted to Star and Raven as they burst into Slade's cave.

Star shot starbolts near Slade to get his attention away from the helpless Robin. Slade looked up to see Raven and Star fly towards him and attack. He ran behinds some of his monitors only to be met by a large, green gorilla and thrown back into the open.

Raven picked up a monitor with her black force and crashed it into the spot where Slade was, but Slade quickly rolled away from the danger. Star flew over to Slade and hit him with starbolts. Just in case that didn't do anything, BB turned into a bird, picked up Slade, flew to the ceiling, and dropped him. BB, Star, and Raven surrounded Slade. There was no escape.

"Back away from him," said someone from behind them.

They turned around to see Terra threatening to hurt Cyborg, who had regained his consciousness.

"I thought that I…" Beast Boy started.

"You didn't. You left me there alone, weak, but alive. Back away or Cyborg gets it."

The Teen Titans, surprised, started to walk away.

"Good, Terra. I am very proud of you. Now, destroy the Teen Titans, forever." Slade commanded.

"Not a problem," Terra said as she raised several rocks out of the ground.

The rock suddenly turned to a frightening shade of black. Raven was controlling them with her powers and guiding them away from Cyborg. Terra used her powers to regain control of the rocks. Raven and Terra fought for control for a while. Cyborg seized that time to run away from Terra's evil clutches. The rock exploded and blinded Raven, Terra, BB, Cyborg, Star, and Slade.

When they could see again, they saw Terra lying on top of Slade. Robin was standing over them breathing heavily. Then, all of a sudden, he fainted. He fell onto Terra and Slade. The rest of the Teen Titans ran over to help him up. Star picked up Robin and flew him to their tower. Raven grabbed Terra and followed Star. BB grabbed Slade and went, too. Cyborg got into his car and drove back to the tower.

On the way back, he realized that BB and Raven were bringing the enemy right to their home, past their security systems, and letting down their guards. They were vulnerable to an attack. Cyborg couldn't warn anyone because he was on the ground. He sped up his car so he could get to the tower before the rest of the titans. He was driving behind three big trucks that took up the whole street. Luckily, they turned quickly, but he had already lost precious time. He stepped on the pedal with all of his force.

When he got there, they had already deactivated the security systems. Cyborg ran into the tower and saw what he had feared. There was no one there.


	5. Cyborg's Fight

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra is back and Beast Boy can't work without her. Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

Cyborg searched around the tower for his lost friends. He knew that this had to be the work of Slade. He looked on all the floors, he looked in their rooms, and he even looked on the roof. No one was there. They were all gone. Cyborg couldn't get a track of their signals. He went back outside and saw six huge holes in the ground. That could only mean one thing. Terra had taken the titans away, but where?

Cyborg rechecked his computers for a signal from his friends, but they came up with nothing. He left the room and went back to his car. He drove about four blocks before his computers back at the tower could find a signal. Unfortunately, Cyborg was already gone. His computer picked up Star's beeper. Cyborg would have to find them to save them if he couldn't track them.

Cyborg was driving really fast to cover a lot of ground, but was closely looking all around the city. He made a left turn and just as he was finishing the turn, a car skidded only inches away from his. He looked up and saw Cinderblock. He quickly skimmed the area to see if the titans were taken there. They weren't.

He got out of his car and pointed his blaster directly at Cinderblock's ankle. Cyborg hit him on the foot, but that worked just as well. He shot at the other foot and hit again. While Cinderblock's attention was diverted to his feet, Cyborg shot four shots at Cinderblock, one right after the other. They all hit in about the same place, and Cinderblock fell straight to the ground.

Cyborg walked up to him and could see that Cinderblock was too big to get back up. Cyborg walked over to a few light posts and picked them up and tied Cinderblock up. He then brought him to a jail and made sure that he couldn't bother them again.

When he was walking to the exit, he saw what he had been looking for, the titans. They were locked in a different jail cell. It seemed as if they didn't know where they were. Cyborg was about to blast the bars away when he realized that Slade could still be there and he could hear. Cyborg separated the bars with his fists instead. When he got inside, he told them where they were and what had happened. He also warned them of what could happen.

"Slade might still be here and he might hear us. We have to sneak up on him if he is still here. Remember, Terra is with him and she is on his side. We have to split up. Robin, Star, go left. Raven, check right. BB, come with me. We're going straight ahead," he commanded.

Robin ran as fast as he could to find Slade as Star followed closely behind, covering the air. They got to the end of the hallway and found nothing except an occasional bad guy that they locked in jail before. They searched a whole third of the prison, but found nothing. They then turned around to find the other titans and tell them of their failure.

Raven floated across the right hall and didn't see anything. The hall was deserted. She got to a wall and she turned left. She was, again, face to face with Terra. Terra's eyes were bright yellow and there was a very angry look to her face. She was alone. Slade must have either escaped, or he was somewhere else. Raven turned her eyes black and prepared for an attack. From somewhere behind Terra, a huge chunk of the wall broke off and flew towards Raven. It was going to hit her until Raven made a force field around herself. She then turned the rock around and directed to Terra.

Cyborg and the tiger-like BB ran down their own hall and found Slade waiting at the end. BB changed back to his normal self, shocked that they found him so quickly, and then changed into a T-rex that was too big for the room. BB moved his foot to where Slade was, but he hit his head on the ceiling and lost his concentration. He unknowingly changed back into his everyday form and fell to the ground. Cyborg pointed his arm at Slade, and tried to hit him. He missed and Slade got into an attack position. Slade made a fist and thrust it at Cyborg's face.


	6. Good vs Evil

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Return of Terra

Summary: Terra isn't with the titans anymore. Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

Raven's eyes were full of anger as she tried to defend herself from Terra. The rock turned to a frightening shade of black and hit Terra with all of its force. Terra fell to the ground, but instantaneously got back up. The piece of ground that she was standing on lifted of the ground and flew to the end of the hall. It took a left and while Terra was looking at Raven, hit Star in the head. She turned around and called to Robin for backup. She then blasted the rock into pieces. Terra flipped off of it and onto another and sped away. Star and Raven followed her. Robin couldn't come because he was fighting one of their past villains. The Teen Titans had beaten him before, but not Robin alone.

Star fired starbolts at the rocks that Terra was on, but Terra just jumped onto another. Secretly, Raven controlled the rock that Terra was on and slowed it down very quietly so that Terra wouldn't notice. She then tipped it over and caught her by surprise. Terra fell down and was too weak from the drop to defend herself. Raven and Star walked up to her assuming that their battle was done. What they hadn't guessed was that they would be face-to-face with another enemy.

Cyborg and BB were trying to hold off Slade until the other titans came to help. Cyborg was shooting beams of white and blue blasts at Slade so he would be distracted. BB sneaked around the side of Slade to attack him from behind. He turned into a rat so he could get by, and switched to lion for the attack. He tried to jump onto Slade and take him down, but Slade moved out of the way. BB fell down head first next to Cyborg. The distraction worked and it gave Cyborg enough time to blast Slade. Slade fell to the ground and lay there harmlessly. Cyborg and BB stood over him and were about to tie him up when Cyborg saw something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Awww. What's he doing here?" Cyborg accidentally asked out loud.

"I'm not alone," the unwelcome visitor warned.

All three of them were back. They were there working for Slade and were hired to defeat the Teen Titans. They didn't want to fail again, so their main plan was to separate the titans. They could only hope it would work. Fortunately for them, they had another thing working for them, the fifth element. Surprise.

Raven and Star were facing someone who they thought that they would never see for a long time, Jinx. BB and Cyborg were staring Gizmo directly in the eyes. They were all preparing for an intense, long battle.

Robin, on the other hand, had already started his battle and was losing. Mammoth was stronger than Robin ever wished he could be, and that was working to his advantage. Robin was getting beaten pretty badly. Every time that it seemed like he could actually get out of there in one piece, Mammoth picked something up of the ground and threw it at Robin. It always ended up pinning him to the ground and trapping Robin in a bad situation. Then, Mammoth would walk over to the struggling, helpless little boy, pick him up, and tossed him down the hall. It seemed to be a routine they were going through. Robin ran down other halls so that he might be able to find another titan for backup. He didn't find anyone. The prison was too big for him to be able to find anyone else at all.

Gizmo and Jinx were holding up their end by making the titans try to hit them and only miss. Mammoth didn't like that technique, so he decided to play it on the offense. Robin was on the edge of pleading and begging so that Mammoth would stop using him as his own personal punching bag, but he would never do that. Robin's whole entire body was aching and it felt as if it were fire. Robin was too weak to stand up from the ground that he was thrown onto. Instead, the ground lifted for him. The ground turned to a sun-bright yellowish color and Robin was at Mammoth's eye level. Mammoth was pleased with himself and knew that he was already victorious.

Knowing that there was no way that Robin was going to miraculously stand up, get up off the ground, attack Mammoth, and somehow become the hero; Mammoth took a swing at Robin and knocked him off the rock. Robin fell down to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Terra had walked away from the drama that was going on with Star and Raven to help take down the leader of the titans, Robin. Mammoth went to help Gizmo, while Terra went back to help Jinx.


End file.
